


Guest List

by Mitama



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Fluff, Love Confessions, N is clueless, One Shot, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitama/pseuds/Mitama
Summary: Unova tradition dictates that the two heroes of the legendary dragons Zekrom and Reshiram are to marry. Now White is planning her wedding. Shenanigans and fluff ensue.





	Guest List

"Lady White, could you look over the wedding guest list?"

White mumbled an agreement as best she could with the array of pins in her mouth. Around her, three maids were busy stitching together the shining pearl bodice. Occasionally they would reach up and take a pin, or add one to her growing collection. Oh well, better in her mouth than her side.

The attendant in front of her held up a rather long list penned on a fancy gold parchment. She squinted, trying to lean forward to read the scrawled handwriting without disturbing the dressmakers. White nearly rolled her eyes. Her fiancé wrote as quickly and as sloppily as he talked!

"Lady White, is this too tight?" one of the maids asked, tugging on the long milky ribbons that laced her undergarment together. White winced slightly, biting down on the pins to keep them from falling to the floor. She shook her head, trying to concentrate on the parchment in front of her.

As she scanned the list of names, her face scrunched up in clear displeasure. As best she could, White turned her head to the door and yelled through the pins a muffled "Nnnnnnn!!!!" Praise Arceus he had a one-syllable name!

Sensing her distress, one of the maids reached up and snatched all the pins. White gasped, taking the first proper breath she'd had in nearly an hour.

"Is something wrong, miss?" the attendant with the list asked, cocking his head slightly. "Should I come back when you aren't so... occupied?"

"Give me that," White replied, snatching the parchment out of his hands. She stepped off the raised platform on which she'd been perching, much to the dismay of the maids attending her. The dress would have to wait.

White stormed down the castle halls, wearing only the top half of an unfinished gown and a pair of black leggings. She tried to march in an extremely intimidating way, but succeeded only in nearly tripping over a Sandshrew that was dozing in a sunny spot on the rug. One of the grunts she passed stifled a laugh.

"Nnnnnnnn!" she whined, rounding the corner to her favorite prince's study. He was perched at his desk, pen in hand, and she had half a mind to steal it from him. There was a Chatot sitting in his hair for Arceus-knows-why, and he was humming happily to himself.

"Hmm?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. His eyebrows raised slightly as he took in White's disheveled appearance.

"We need to talk about the guest list." She pouted, thrusting the parchment forward.

"Did I forget someone?" The green-haired prince asked, blinking. The Chatot seemed to mimic his confusion with a feeble trill.

"N, everyone on this list is a Pokemon."

He continued to stare at White as if nothing was amiss at all.

"N, we can't invite only Pokemon."

"Why not?" He asked innocently, frowning.

"Seriously?" White sighed, walking over and practically falling into a chair next to his. "What about Cheren? Bianca? Anthea? Concordia?"

"Oh. Them." N said slowly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

White literally facepalmed.

"I can't believe you forgot to invite your sisters to your own wedding!" she huffed, more amused than irritated. "Maybe you're not mature enough for this."

"I don't think either of us is..." N confessed quietly, looking at the floor.

A moment of silence passed, and White bit her lip. She sighed at last, reaching out and awkwardly patting her prince on the head.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But the legendary dragons chose us and according to tradition that means we're engaged and there's no point in delaying the wedding cause it'll cement your rule yadda yadda yadda," White drabbled, sighing.

"I just..." N raised his head, meeting White's gaze once again. "I wish... I wish we weren't forced into this."

White felt her stomach plummet slightly, all signs of her earlier playfulness gone. Sure, the whole thing felt incredibly rushed, but... Well, the truth was, she loved this man, more than anything.

Noticing her sudden disappointment, N snatched her hands in his and yanked her attention back. "I didn't mean it like that!" He stuttered, his eyes wide. "I... I wanted to be able to choose you, White. I wanted to be the one to ask you to be by my side forever. When it's forced on us like this... I feel like it takes away from how important you are to me. I don't get to prove how much you mean to me."

The sincerity in his voice nearly brought tears to White's eyes. She swallowed them, gently taking her hand away from his grasp and delicately brushing his face.

"I know that already, N. You don't have to prove anything to me." She smiled softly, enjoying the moment.

He sniffed.

"Does this mean you'll let me keep the guest list?"


End file.
